


Hostile Mistake

by cryingoverfiction



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bruce is dead, Damian is Dick's ward, Danger, Dick is bisexual af, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Snaibsel, Team, Young Justice - Freeform, and so is wally, even tho artemis isn't in this yet, more added as I go along, past dickkory, past spitfire - Freeform, platonic dickkory, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: It was a regular thursday morning for the fastest man alive, until the Vicky Vale's voice fills his gotham home. Wayne Enterprises is under attack. Wally would give the world for Dick to be safe.THIS STORY HAS BEEN ABANDONED





	1. Morning Stress

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keen to try more multi chapter fics so here goes. This is dedicated to my very dear friend Kaitlan, who is bigger birdflash trash than I am.

It was just a regular thursday for Wally. By the time we woke up, Dick had already headed for Gotham to work, and Damian along with him for school. Usually he'd be up with them, but Thursday's were his rostered days off, so he always treated himself to a bit of a sleep in. Once he was awake, he tidied up the kitchen that Dick and Damian had made a mess of, and opened some windows around their Brooklyn home, enjoying the pleasant Spring morning breeze. He made his coffee and breakfast and turned the tv on, not paying too much attention to the anchor, Vicky Vale. Well, at least until he heard "Wayne enterprises". His ears perked up and he raised the volume of the tv and listened intently. 

"The Wayne Enterprises tower in Gotham was stormed by eco-terrorists earlier this morning. It is believed that they are protesting the new development over smallville aiming to mine the kryponite remnants left in the town. So far, there have been no reports of fatalities." Vicky had said. Wally had called everyone from the 1st year of the team, who all knew Nightwings true identity, to cave to figure out how to pull of a rescue mission. Dick could handle himself, but there was only so much one vigilante could do. It proved that calling the team had been a mistake, because that's how Wally had ended up sitting in the cave, being sidelined. Something Conner had said about being to emotional to complete the task. Since when did he become the team leader. It wasn't any help that they had left Red tornado to babysit him. He was an adult and he could go be the hero and save his boyfriend if he wanted to. Although, he knew that Conner was right. With Wally's state of mind, there was a higher chance of more people being hurt rather than saved. So for the time being, he just watched the hostage situation unfold. In the two hours since it was first reported on, the Eco-terrorists had demanded that the mining be shut down, demanded a 2 million dollar ransom for everyone inside the building, and killed two senior supervisors. He muted the broadcast for a second, trying to get his head around everything. It was unsuccessful. Wally could only imagine what was going on inside his boyfriends head. He'd probably be trying to stay calm, and figure out a way to make sure nobody else got hurt, and an escape route all without blowing his cover as nightwing. The 'what if's' would be beginning to haunt him, but he'd still keep a level head to inspire his employees to do the same. At least he didn't need to worry about Damian on top of all that. Wally didn't know if he could handle it if Damian were there. There was no doubt the kid could handle himself, but it still wasn't a comforting thought to know your ward was in danger. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the computer announcing an arrival. 

"Recognised: Starfire T02" 

Kory flew into the cave, her eyes wide. 

"Wally!" She shouted when she saw him. "Have you not heard?" 

Wally's heart sunk at all the possibilities of what he had not heard. Dick had been killed, his friends had been caught trying to save him, the list was endless. He quickly unmuted the television and his world stopped spinning. The headline read: 

Damian Wayne confirmed to be a hostage in the Wayne Enterprises siege. 

Shit.


	2. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally gets peace of mind, Dick takes action as the good brother and good boss, and things are starting to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the quality of the first chapter. My laptop was broken and I wrote it from my phone and lets just say it was a disaster. Let's agree to refer to it as a prologue. Unfortunately this chapter is not much better, as uni has just finished up and I was desperate to get this out. The quality will improve. For now, enjoy. xoxo gossip girl.

Wally's heart was beating at a million miles per hour. He arrived at the Wayne Enterprises building in minutes. Zatanna and Cass were there in civvies. 

"What's going on?" Wally asked

"Wally you're not supposed to be here! If the press see you they're going to bombard you with questions and you'll never get to meet up with the rest of the team." Zatanna scolded. 

"I'm sorry Zee, but-" 

"I know I know, you couldn't be apart from him and you needed to know he was safe, I'll get M'Gann to link you in" Zee said. He looked over to Cass who smiled at him. She was still learning English, and didn't like public speaking so much, but that was okay with them. M'Gann could often set up a translation for when they had psychic conversations, and that worked especially well on missions. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. 

‘Wally…’

‘Dick? Dick are you alright? What's going on up there? Is Damian alright?’ Wally thought and looked up at the Wayne tower 

‘Slow down Wally. We're both fine, and I'm going to try and negotiate with them, so they'll let Damian go. There's a woman here, I'll just seduce her-‘

‘Richard!’ Wally heard Cass scold. He surpressed a laugh. 

‘Anyway, Damian is going to need you as soon as he gets out, and you need to take him to Alfred. I don't care how much he protests. We're not the league of assassins, we're not Bruce.’ 

‘I was going to say the same thing. Now answer my question. What is going on up there?’ He asked again, trying to hide his panic

 

‘I already debriefed the others, but a bunch of amateurs have declared that they're not letting us go until the mining has been shut down and they are paid 2 million dollars in compensation for the damage done in smallville.’ 

‘Dick, they've successfully held you in your office for hours and killed two employees. I don't think these guys are amateurs.’ Tim piped in and Wally was suddenly reminded that this conversation wasn't private. 

‘One of them is coming over, if he's a psychic we're fucked’

‘Dick, if there were another psychic here I'd feel it’ M'Gann reassured 

‘Just stay safe Dick, and make sure Damian gets out.’ 

 

Dick was sat in his office, his fearless little brother and ward standing by his side. There was a video feed of all his employees being held in the basement at gunpoint, and there was a woman standing guard. After his conversation with Wally, he could barley think straight. It wasn't comforting to know that your lover was right outside and had put himself in danger. But to Wally, he'd probably be thinking clearer after finding out both him and Damian were alright. Dick looked up to the woman who was walking toward him. 

"My boss is impatient" she said through a thick Spanish accent "have you made a deicision?" 

"I have two requests. Complete them and you'll get your answer" Dick said firmly

“what makes you think that you can make demands? We’re the ones with all the power” She sneered. Dick sighed. If only she knew. 

“Let my employees and my little brother go. I’ll do anything you want if you just let them go” he said, Damian looked over at him and glared. 

‘Um, Dick? What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’ Wally’s voice sang in his head. Dick ignored him. 

The woman paused in thought, and stared him down. After a couple moments of silence, she sighed. 

“I’ll run it past my boss” she said and left the room.

“what the fuck Grayson!” Damian yelled. Dick knelt down in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. 

“language! Look, you’re my brother and my ward. My first priority is your safety. You can scream at me and hate me as much as you want, but as long as you’re alive to scream at me and hate me, I’ll know I’ve done my job.” Dick said. The woman returned. 

“boss says yes to your employees. But we still need leverage against you and this company, so the brat stays.” She said, sending a glare Damian’s way. Damian went to charge her but Dick held him back. 

‘Wally now!’

Within a matter of seconds, the woman had been knocked out and Wally was in front of him. 

“Hi babe” he smiled and waved. Dick walked over to him and hugged him. Tim and Bart walked into the room. 

“Okay that’s enough. We don’t have a lot of time. Damian, Wally is going to take you back to the manor. If you so much as think of sneaking back here, you’ll have no x box privileges for a year” Dick said. Damian went to protest but Wally scooped him into his arms and disappeared. 

“Was that really necessary Dick? You know he’s just as capable as the rest of us.” Tim said. 

“Yes, Tim. It was necessary. He’s my family and they’re after my family.” He said and looked at Bart and nodded. Tim realised what was happening all too late. 

“no no dick-“ but he was whisked away before he could finish his sentence. Dick could only hope that Zatanna had teleported Cass back to the manor. He ran out into the corridor and saw M’Gann.   
“Miss Martian is it done?” he asked. She nodded. 

“Superboy, Supergirl and Starfire ushered them out to the police. They’re being moved to the hospital for the time being.” M’gann explained. 

“that’s good. Call Zee in. It’s time to move onto phase 2”


	3. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick wants to get to the bottom of this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we're getting somewhere. Dick is a little ooc in this which is why I added the slightly AU tag. please comment your feedback, and I can handle criticism. Enjoy the chapter guys. xoxo gossip girl.

The team were huddled around Dick’s desk in his office. Wally and Bart had returned from the manor, carrying messages of how the boys were going to burn Dick alive when he was out of this mess.   
“Oracle, what have you got for me?” Dick asked through his earpiece. Wally tried to ignore the flirtatious tone in his voice.   
“I hate to disappoint but I have nothing. The organisation that they supposedly work for doesn’t exist. I got a facial recognition match on the woman. She goes by many aliases, Reyna Florez, Kisa Kalvera, basically is a mercenary. Someone hired her and her buddies.” Oracle explained.   
“She referred to a boss a lot, and made a lot of phone calls to them. Could you check her outgoing calls? See who it might be?” Dick suggested.   
“already on it. The last call she made was to a Tibetan number. That’s all I can find” Oracle said. Dick looked over to Cass, who had taken to muting Zatanna when she tried to get her to the mansion. Her steely expression matched his.   
“not good” she said.   
“Miss Martian, Superboy, Supergirl, bring the two who were guarding the hostages to me. Orphan, Flash, Starfire and Zatanna you’ll stay here with me. Impulse, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, you guys round up the other three guys who are somewhere in the building, and bring them back here. The teams split up.   
“Why am I here Dick? You know my powers would be better served for taking these guys down” Starfire said. 

“You’re here because of Mar’i. If these guys work for who I think they work for who I think they work for they’ll spare no one. Especially anyone with ties to me. Mar’i needs her mother.” Dick said softly and Koriand’r’s expression softened. 

“who do you think they’re working for Dick?” Zatanna asked. He looked over to Cass again.   
“I don’t want to say anything, in case I’m wrong”   
“Dick, the last time you kept secrets from us-“ Wally started  
“I don’t need a lecture right now Wally. We need to start the interrogation” just as the words left Dick’s mouth, M’gann walked in with the two assailants hovering behind her. She let go of the telekenisis holding them up and they fell to the floor.   
“Superboy and Supergirl are helping the other with tracking them down. Shouldn’t be too much longer now.” She said, dragging the two unconscious men and tying them up next to the woman. Shortly after the other returned with the three remaining attackers.   
“let’s get down to business” Dick said.   
“ekaw pu” Zatanna chanted, and the six of them all awoke. Zatanna smiled a bit. “now, llet em-“ before she knew it, Zatanna had been knocked out by the woman with a roundhouse kick to the temple.   
“I don’t think so bitch” she spat  
“Zee!” M’Gann yelled and her and Koriand’r ran to her side. Wally noticed that Dick was trying to feel unfazed by the event.   
“There are other ways to get you to talk you know” Dick sneered and stepped on the woman’s leg , using his weight and forced it down harder, snapping the bone. The woman screamed and Wally flinched.   
“who do you work for?”   
“oh honey, it’s going to take more than a pretty face and a broken leg to get me to talk” she smirked. Dick grabbed her arm and twisted it in ways it shouldn’t be twisted, causing her to scream in agony once more. She still kept her mouth shut. Dick grabbed the knife that he always kept in his sleeve and sliced it along her collarbone, the red liquid spilling onto her olive skin and her shirt. She looked amused. She was about to speak when one of her comrades spoke up.   
“please stop it! I’ll tell you everything you want to know just don’t hurt her anymore!” Dick averted his attention to the man. He was about to speak again when the woman head-butted him. He shot a confused look to Wally, who had the same expression until his eyes widened. Dick turned back and saw the man frothing at the mouth.   
“Cyanide pills!” he exclaimed and looked to the others. They were all suffering from the same thing. The woman laughed at him.   
“We’ll all die before we talk. The boss is a lot scarier then you will ever be.” She said and swallowed. It was only a matter of seconds before she died too.   
Everyone stood in silence for a moment, dumbfounded.   
“Go.” Dick said.   
“what?” M’gann asked  
“go. Get out. The GCPD are seconds away from breaking down that door. This does not look good. Go!” He said half heartedly. The others did nothing until Wally ushered them out. Only Wally, Kori and Cass stayed. Dick sunk to his knees.   
“I’m sorry you had to see that. You know I didn’t enjoy doing that, right” Dick whispered. Wally sat by his side and held his hand.   
“of course we know.” Wally said and lightly kissed his cheek. Kory placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“brother, we go.” Cass said. The three of them got up but Wally was reluctant to leave.   
“Wally, go. I’ll make something up and I’ll be fine. Meet me at the manor tonight. I love you” he said and kissed his forehead. Wally was still reluctant but grabbed Cass and sped away with Koriand’r behind him. Dick took a deep breath and took a look at the mess before him. Then he turned and headed for the front door, preparing himself for the onslaught of press and police. 

 

Wally was with Koriand’r at the manor, watching Damian and Mar’i play a video game. It had been hours since he last saw Dick.   
“he’s going to be fine, Wally. You seem to forget that Commissioner Gordon likes him. Stop stressing.” She reassured and Wally sighed. He looked over to Tim and Stephanie. Steph had returned from her business trip to Metropolis about 15 minutes after Wally and Koriand’r did. Cass was sitting in the kitchen with Jason while Alfred made them tea. Wally was about to voice his concern for the 15th time in twice as many minutes when Titus barked and the door opened. Dick was in doorway, being hugged by his 10 year old daughter.   
“Daddy are you okay?” She asked loudly.   
“Yes princess I’m alright” he said lifting her up with ease.   
“the principal came into my class and told what was happening. Uncle Vic had to come and pick me up and we got to eat strawberry ice cream! But I was still worried about you” she said and Dick smiled.   
“you trust me don’t you?” he asked. She nodded “as long as you have faith in me, I’ll always be okay” he said. Koriand’r smiled.   
“Okay missy, it’s time for you to have a bath. Let’s leave your uncles to have an adult conversation.” Kory said and took the child into her arms. As they left, Dick prepared himself for the unavoidable argument that were his brothers.

 

“boss, how should handle this?” her subordinate asked. The mercenaries she had hired had made quite the mess of things. Their mission was to grab the kid but create a cover story, so it didn’t look like a kidnapping. She should’ve known that it wouldn’t be that simple when dealing with the batfamily.   
“boss?” he asked again. She snapped out of her trance.   
“burn it all. We were never involved.”


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick reflects on all that has gone wrong this past year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I took so long to post anything. I had to do my final shifts at work and move out of my flat and now I'm currently road tripping to a completely different state for my aunt's funeral so it's been pretty hectic. anyway, this might not be fantastic, as I was falling asleep writing it, I just really wanted to get this out here for you. enjoy xoxo gossip girl

Chapter 4: Aftermath

“You’re as bad as Bruce! You bring us into this mess but then don’t allow us to fight!” Tim shouted 

“I never brought you into anything! That was all Bruce. I never wanted this for you! Do you think I liked seeing the kids he brought home to adopt put their live on line and sacrifice their childhood?” Dick retorted loudly. He trying to avoid a family argument, but it looked like he was going to fail. 

“Grayson, you’re not father. You don’t get to dictate my life.” Damian said, surprisingly calm.   
“Actually Damian, Wally and I are your legal guardians. We do dictate your life. I have to keep you safe, I have to keep all of you safe” Dick said. Jason scoffed.   
“No one ever asked you to keep us safe! We’re pretty capable of doing that ourselves.” Jason chimed in. Dick sighed. this was not going how he had planned.   
“I’m the eldest Jason, the responsibility falls to me! I already failed protecting one Robin, I won’t do fail another” Dick shouted, losing his cool. Jason opened his mouth to speak but decided against it, instead grabbing his jacket and walking out of the manor without another word.   
“Anyone else want to throw a hissy fit?” Dick asked exasperated. Tim made a ‘tch’ sound.   
“You can’t be both Bruce and Dick. Just like you can’t be both Nightwing and Batman. Look, I get why you ordered us away, what we’re trying to say is that you can’t. this life is all we know.” Tim reasoned. He grabbed Stephanie’s hand and pulled her up.   
“you’ve got to remember Dick, Damian and I have brothers and a sister we need to protect too” and with that, Tim left too. Damian stifled a laugh.   
“please. As if Cass needs our protecting” Damian said and smiled at the girl standing across from him. She smiled back warmly. Dick looked back at Wally and nodded. He straightened up from his position of leaning on the wall.   
“Damian, come on. We’re going home.” Dick said. Damian shook his head.   
“I want to stay with Alfred and Cass tonight.”   
Dick looked back at Wally and he shrugged. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.   
“fine. But you get yourself to school and I’ll come and pick you up after.” Dick agreed. He turned to Wally.   
“I’ll go say goodbye to Mar’i. Meet you in the car?” wally smiled and nodded while Dick headed for the stairs.   
Koriand’r had been set up at the mansion after she found put she was pregnant. Her and Dick had broken up a few weeks prior and had made it clear they were not getting back together, but Bruce insisted that Koriand’r stay with them for however long she needed. Bruce had insisted on raising the next generation of Wayne’s in the manor and provided Mar’i and Kori with everything they needed much to both Dick and Kori’s chagrin. Once Bruce died, and with all the Robins flying the coop, Alfred found he liked the girls company, and took great pleasure in doting on the next generation of the Wayne family. Kori had lived at the mansion with Mar’i ever since. Dick quietly opened the door to his daughter’s bedroom and saw Kori reading her a bedtime story, the child’s eyes struggling to stay open. Dick smiled at the sight.   
“Daddy!” Mar’i smiled and sat up. Kori looked over to him and greeted him.   
“Hey kiddo, you being good for your mom?” he asked and she nodded enthusiastically. Dick lay on the bed next to her and she snuggled up to him.  
“Listen, Daddy has to go home now-” Mar’i’s head whipped up to look at him with a worried look on her face.   
“can I still come over for the weekend?” she asked  
“oh sweetie, of course. I’ll pick you up from school on tomorrow and the four of us will go bowling” he said and Mar’i clapped her hands.   
“okay now. Its time to sleep. Remember that daddy loves you and I’ll see you in a couple of days” he kissed the top of his daughter’s head and got off the bed. Saying his goodbyes to Kori and waving at Mar’i one last time, he turned and headed down the stairs toward the door. Just as he was about to meet Wally in the car, a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He was facing his sister, Cass.   
“brother.” She smiled. She didn’t have a lot confidence speaking in English, which was why she had stayed quiet when shit hit the fan, but the look in her eyes told him she would’ve been backing him up if she could. “too much responsibility” she said. She pulled him into a quick hug and walked back inside. In the car ride he mulled over what she had said.   
Maybe he had taken on too much responsibility. He was juggling being a good father and a good boyfriend, and in the year since Bruce’s death, He’d become the CEO of one of America’s biggest companies, he’d become Damian’s legal guardian, he was alternatively patrolling as both Batman and Nightwing and trying desperately to keep his family together. Wally must have sensed his anxiety.   
“wanna talk about it?” he asked, removing one hand from the wheel and intertwining it with Dicks.   
“no. not really” he shrugged. Wally wasn’t taking no for an answer. He pulled over onto the side of the road and turned to face his boyfriend.   
“We’re not fucking teenagers anymore Dick. I am your loving, faithful boyfriend of 10 years. When shit is on your mind, you tell me. The more you keep from me, the more you end up like Bruce and you know that you don’t want to end up like Bruce” Wally said firmly. Dick didn’t say anything, just hugged him. Wally was taken aback for a moment before returning the hug.   
“I don’t know what I’m doing” He said into Wally’s shoulder. He raised an eyebrow. He pushed the raven haired man off him to look at him while he spoke   
“Don’t know what you’re doing? About what?” he asked   
“All of it. I don’t know if I’m being a good enough father, I don’t have a clue about how to raise Damian, the Nightwing/Batman situation is a nightmare, and I’m an awful boyfriend” He said quickly in one breath. Wally raised his eyebrow once more and hugged him again.   
“oh, Richard, you absolute utter idiot.” He chuckled and pushed the man away again and placed his hands on his face.   
“Firstly, you’re an incredible father. You’ve seen how that little girl adores you. You wait on her hand and foot. She knows that you would give her the world if she asked, but she doesn’t because you and Kori have raised her better than that, secondly, yes Damian is a little difficult, but hey he doesn’t aim to kill anymore, he doesn’t think like an assassin, he thinks like a robin. Thirdly, yes it’s a nightmare. Get Cass to take the role of batman. You know she’d rock at it. Finally, the day you’re a bad boyfriend is the day I become evil. It’s not going to happen. You think I would’ve stayed with you if you were a bad boyfriend? Look this is just the stress from the day talking” He said and went to restart the car.   
“I love you Wally” Dick said softly and grabbed his hand again. Wally smiled.   
“I love you too Dick. Say, we don’t have Damian or Mar’i with us tonight, and you just went through a couple of near death experiences, what do you say we-“  
“after everything that has happened in the past 24 hours, you’re thinking about sex?” Dick asked   
“dude, no. I was going to suggest snuggling up on the couch to a Game of Thrones marathon. You know the show we can’t watch with a 10 year old and a 13 year old in the house?”   
“yeah. Yeah that’d be nice. Take me home Wally, and fast. We’ve got snuggling to do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it. please leave a kudos, or some feedback/criticism. until next time! xoxo gossip girl


End file.
